


The Rebellion in the Eyes of a Pearl

by VigilantePearl



Series: Rebellion to Pearls [1]
Category: SU - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, After: The Answer, Blue Diamond's Pearl - Freeform, Blue Pearl - Freeform, Crystal Gems, Fanfiction, Gems, Homeworld - Freeform, Many pears, Mentioned Characters, Mentioned Ruby - Freeform, Other, Pearl Universe, Pink Diamond? (mentioned), Pre-War, Rebellion, Renegade Pearl, SU - Freeform, Sapphire (mentioned) - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven bomb, The Answer, White Diamond's Pearl..?, Yellow Diamond's Pearl - Freeform, Yellow Pearl - Freeform, pearl - Freeform, pearls, pre-rebellion, relationships? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePearl/pseuds/VigilantePearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-"They would only end up shattered."</p><p>That would never be me, Pearl stated, mentally.</p><p>As a consequence, her cold tone causes Blue Pearl to stiffen. Her mistress turns away, and addresses the rest of her court. Blue Pearl felt it rather odd for that to be directed at her, and as if she knew. As if she knew Blue Pearl was at the edge of two fates; surprisingly.</p><p>It was apprehensive to feel that every thought was visible.</p><p>Blue Pearl clasped her hands together softly, and held them to her chest.</p><p>The rebellion will end soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rebellion in the Eyes of a Pearl

The news about the, soon to be, war had spread. Gems began whisper secretly to one another as they wondered about their colony's fate. Eventually, the information made its way towards Homeworld. It wouldn't take a gem much to be aware that the rebels were succeeding; it was far obvious.

It all started with the renegade pearl and the Rose Quartz soldier. The duo were enough to arouse fear from Homeworld's population. And with the assistance of Pink Diamond, from the diamond hierarchy, the issue was catastrophic. The aristocratic gem, Sapphire, had fused with her ruby guard and joined the rebels as well. The seer's assistance had given the rebels an advantage, and a disadvantage for Homeworld .

That was when everything crumpled even further into darkness. The other diamonds became even more austere from there. They gathered more quartz soldiers, more than needed, in case of any incident. Quartz Gems became over-populated, as well as the increase of the quartz production rates; draining many conquered planets. Conversation was limited, gems of diverse chemical formulas and properties were reduced to slight eye contact, but that was the least of their issues. Anything could set the diamonds on edge, and that would resolve in a gem being shattered.

Blue Diamond's Pearl had seen it all coming. She admired the diligence of the renegade pearl. She even lavished how a gem of such class could deteriorate the forms of many gems in a little amount of time. It was amazing, so to say. On the contrary, she could never show her admiration. She was a servant for Blue Diamond, a very stolid and minatory gem. Her gem would be shattered instantaneously, and she could be easily replaced with another pearl.

Although, Blue Pearl was satisfied with her life, it would be even better if she did not have to serve another in order to live. She wasn't defective, and she most certainly was not 'misused'. Pearls were common, and, in addition, she could easily be replaced because she was a common pearl. She felt it was not worth the risk.

The thought still lingered, however. The renegade pearl was free, but not for long. The traitors would soon be captured, eventually. When they were, they would be shattered on the spot by their diamonds. As long as they kept coming unprecedented, she would admire them. Perhaps it was just a phase for her of something new, and it would all pass soon; It didn't.

After the events of the Sapphire fusing with its own guard, that had set her fellow gems off the edge. News was told to Yellow Diamond, and she could hardly resist feeling raged. She, fortunately to many in the same area, remained calm. When pearls were dismissed, which was quite elusive, the pearls would gather together; not speaking at all. They could not discuss their life with serving a diamond, or other potent gems. For now, they conversed about the rebellion, through their gems. It was a trait only conveyed in pearls. Their gems were another eye that scanned their ambience. Blue Pearl, being bestowed her name for her physical traits and mistress by the other pearls, felt as if she was the only one having second thoughts about being loyal. The other pearls could not read her deep thoughts, but only messages through vocal sound waves coming from her gem.

Yellow Pearl made it known that the traitors were the most 'impudent' gems in existence. She would slightly hiss after a mention of them. The other pearls agreed afterwards that with small nods. Blue Pearl remained silent. The majority of her face was concealed by her hair, to which she was thankful for. No one could ever see her expression.

When the 'potent' gems would leave with their pearls, they didn't bother bidding farewells. Blue Pearl was still pondering about her life choices. With an elegant, but subtle, smile, she went off to clean anything in her diamond's chambers. The time had passed for her, but time was not a thing she would fret for. In fact, it was the rebellion that caused a beaded sweat.

At the coterminous meeting, it was made known that many more gems had been augmented as traitors. One of them had even been another pearl.

"Pearl."

It eventually came that day, when she would be over the line. The cycle when she would have to choose her fate, at a cost. Blue Pearl was taken aback by the need to make that choice.

It came that moment, when her mistress had turned her head at her. It was abrupt, but she never did expect it. Blue Diamond had her lips pursed, in concentration of her thoughts. She then said, "I can see the day when the economy falters. That is the analogous day as many gems rebel-." Her mistress trails off for a moment. "They would only end up shattered."

That would never be me, Pearl stated, mentally.

As a consequence, her cold tone causes Blue Pearl to stiffen. Her mistress turns away, and addresses the rest of her court. Blue Pearl felt it rather odd for that to be directed at her, and as if she knew. As if she knew Blue Pearl was at the edge of two fates; surprisingly.

It was apprehensive to feel that every thought was visible.

Blue Pearl clasped her hands together softly, and held them to her chest.

The rebellion will end soon.

Another meeting was held, and this time it was in White Diamond's court. The pearls were disregarded, and left in a single filed-line. Their gems illuminate a caliginous light. The took caution with this, fearing they would be caught.

The intention was for their gems to translate sound waves. Only pearls could sense these frequencies.

"Those traitors have made another attack. It was during my diamond's meeting, too!", Yellow Pearl states. She glances at her own gem. "That rebel pearl never stops, does she?"

"To say in that matter, she was also a high-class pearl too", Added Red Pearl. She brushed off the imaginary dirt off her crimson, petticoat skirt.

"She was also defective", Yellow Pearl grimaces.

She moves her gaze towards Blue Pearl, she flashes a coerced grin at her. "You haven't said a thing since-", She thinks about the last time Blue Pearl had said anything, "Never actually."

"What do you think about the rebellion?", Red Pearl adjures.

"Don't tell me, you want to join them?", A purple pearl gasps. She eyes Blue Pearl with distrust.

"No, no. I can assure you that Blue Pearl is very ethical. She knows her place."

And as Blue Pearl was about to interlude, a shout came from above. The court members look up to the source of the sound, weary of the voice. Two gems had appeared.

"The rebels", Someone whispered, unacknowledged for their comment.

And before anyone could blink, the renegade pearl had annihilated the physical forms of two noble gems. However, it was not with her sword. This time, it was what seemed like an explosive from a far range. Smoke from the denotation had eventually cleared, and Blue Pearl could have sworn the renegade had glanced at her, for much longer than a second. Her expression was with pity and nothing else.

The renegade pearl had vanished into the light. At least, that is what Blue Pearl thought had happened.

Everything was clear to her now about the rebellion.


End file.
